


Anchor

by ElectricPurple89



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018), Marvel
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Tandy and Ty have a moment after the fight with Andre





	Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> So I had feelings after the last episode.

They were laying in her bed. Tandy curled up against clinging tighter to him than she ever had. 

 

When he couldn't contact her he'd freaked out. He knew they'd fought but she would have still answered his calls and texts. 

He hadn't ever tried it before but he thought of her and all of a sudden he was in some motel room. She was hooked up to something. Waking her up wasn't too hard, but fighting that whatever he was was harder. 

When she realized he was really there she was finally able to generate a dagger and stabbed Andre before Ty swallowed him. 

She'd collapsed in his arms after, the adrenaline having run its course. O'Reilly had gotten his text and took care of the girls and arrested Lia. He had taken Tandy and teleported back to her room. 

 

“He showed me your death Ty” she finally whispered quietly into his chest. “I was holding you and I saw the light leave your eyes. That’s how he took my hope. You’re my hope Ty. I can always count on you and when he killed you I just.” She couldn’t finish the last part. 

Ty rubbed circles into her back as she spoke. 

“I’m not going anywhere crazy white girl. You’re stuck with me. And just for the record you’re my hope too. You’re the one I can always count on T.” He kissed her head as he continued rubbing circles into her back.


End file.
